Doll of hope and love, doll of pain and love
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: "Avant de rencontrer Sasuke, je croyais que la violence était dans les cris, les coups, la guerre et le sang." "Il revient chaque jour de loin. D'un territoire invisible, et pourtant si proche de nous." Narusasu. Joyeux anniversaire, Hamano-chan!


**Et voilà, un One-shot spécialement pour l'anniversaire d'Hamano! (si vous le connaissez pas aller lire cette auteure! _Haman0-chan_)**

**Elle m'avait donné comme thème "l'alcool" et "aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie", phrase que j'ai utilisé vers la fin. Bref, mon imagination ayant encore divagué je me suis un peu éloignée de la théématique de départ mais...Bon, voila quoi. L'explication pour le titre est à la fin de l'OS et je tiens à précisez que le roman "No et moi" m'a inspiré, nottament pour les partie en gras, que certains reconnaitrons aisément. Je n'ai fait que rajouter l'histoire Narusasu entre.**

**Donc, à Ha-can:**

**Joyeux anniversaire!**

**Voici mon cadeau, en espérant qu'il ne te déçoive pas:**

* * *

><p><strong>Avant de rencontrer Sasuke, je croyais que la violence était dans les cris, les coups, la guerre et le sang. Maintenant, je sais que la violence est aussi d<strong>**ans le silence, qu'elle est parfois invisible à l'œil nu. La violence est ce temps qui recouvre les blessures, l'enchaînement irréductible des jours, cet impossible retour en arrière. La violence est ce qui nous échappe, elle se tait, ne se montre pas, la violence est ce qui ne trouve pas d'explication, ce qui à jamais restera opaque.**

La sonnette retentit depuis à peine quelques secondes que je suis déjà derrière la porte. Parce que je sais déjà qui était derrière. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, Sasuke. Il attend sous la neige à quelques mètres, il attend un quelconque geste de ma part, comme d'habitude. Je fais un pas vers lui. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, ses bras se referment sur moi. Je le serre tout aussi fort en réponse, les yeux brûlants. Je sens d'un coup le poids de son corps contre le mien, et son souffle dans mon cou.

Il s'est évanoui. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte sur mon lit. Je lui enlève son bonnet, son écharpe, ses gants, ses chaussures, son manteau, ses habits, jusqu'à qu'il ne lui reste que son caleçon. Son corps est parsemé de bleus, de coupures et de brûlures, sa peau est pâle et des cernes noirs se creusent sous ses yeux. **A le voir, on pourrait croire qu'il rentre d'un long voyage, qu'il a traversé le désert et les océans, qu'il a marché pieds nus sur un sentier de montagnes, longé des kilomètres de nationales, foulés des sols inconnus pour ne trouver que la guerre et la souffrance au bout. Il revient chaque jour de loin. D'un territoire invisible, et pourtant si proche de nous.**

Tout avait commencé à la mort de son grand frère Itachi, sa mère était entrée dans une dépression. Elle ne sortait plus de chez eux, passait toute la journée assise sur un fauteuil à attendre. Pourtant, Sasuke refusait qu'elle aille dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et son père avait commencé à boire.

Je n'aurais jamais rien su de tout cela si je ne l'avais pas découvert pas moi-même. On sortait ensemble depuis quelques mois quand je m'étais aperçu des absences un peu trop irrégulières de Sasuke. Au bout d'une semaine d'absence de sa part en moi de mars, j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter réellement, je m'étais donc rendu chez lui. Je m'étais arrêté devant la porte, stupéfié d'entendre les coups venant de derrière. En entendant la voix rauque et cassé de son père, les gémissements de Sasuke, j'avais compris ce qui se passait réellement. J'avais tambouriné à la porte de toutes mes forces mais personne ne m'avait ouvert. Quand j'avais entendu le silence total, j'avais défoncé la porte, et je m'étais précipité sur le corps ensanglanté de mon amour. En me voyant il avait commencé à pleurer, à sangloter des « Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu ne devais pas voir ça ! » alors que je le serrais plus fort contre moi. Les pas de sa mère avaient détourné mon attention. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se précipite vers lui, qu'elle écroule en larmes, n'importe quoi. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé.

Je voulais qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle caresse son front, ses cheveux, qu'elle le serre contre elle jusqu'à l'apaisement de ses sanglots. Comme une vraie mère. Je voudrais qu'elle lui dise ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je ne le laisserai plus faire, je vais te soigner, on va jeter les bouteilles d'alcool. Je voulais qu'elle lui dise tout ça. Je voulais qu'elle embrasse ses yeux mouillés.

Mais sa mère restait debout, à l'entrée du salon, les bras le long du corps.

**Depuis, je pense que la violence est là aussi dans ce geste impossible qui va d'elle à son fils, ce geste à jamais suspendu.**

Sasuke s'est réveillé. Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs emplis de tristesse. Mais j'y vois aussi tellement d'amour.

Mon cœur se serre de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Je vois bien que ça empire chez lui, je le vois à ses blessures, à ses cernes de plus en plus creusées et à son visage de plus en plus douloureux. Il entend encore les cris cassés de son père et ses sanglots, voit encore sa mère immobile, sent encore l'odeur de l'alcool dans l'air et les coups sur son corps. Ses coupures se refermeront, ses brulures partiront, ses bleus disparaitront, ses cernes ne se verront plus s'il dormirait correctement. Mais son cœur saignera toujours, et son esprit repassera toujours les souvenirs de ces soirées de douleur, en boucle. Il me voit sans me voir, m'entend sans m'entendre et est là sans l'être. **Maintenant je sais qu'on ne chasse pas les images, et encore moins les brèches invisibles qui se creusent au fond des ventres, on ne chasse pas les résonnances ni les souvenirs qui se réveillent la nuit tombée ou au petit matin, on se chasse pas l'écho des cris, et encore moins celui du silence. **

Je lui embrasse la tempe pour le refaire revenir avec moi. Il en sursaute presque. Mais il se détend en sachant qu'il ne s'agit que de moi. Je continu mes baisers, sur son oreille, sa joue, sa mâchoire, et j'arrive enfin à son cou. Je sens les sursauts de son corps et relève la tête, de peur de le voir pleurer. Ses yeux rayonnent de douceur, ses joues sont légèrement rouges, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes en un sourire, il pouffe doucement. Je l'ai surement chatouillé avec mes baisers papillons. En souriant, je recommence à picorer son cou. Il rigole. Son rire me fait un bien fou. **Je ris aussi je crois, je suis heureux là, tout de suite, dans l'engourdissement d'être resté trop longtemps son corps allongé contre le mien. Et si c'était ça le bonheur, pas même un rêve, pas même une promesse, juste l'instant.**

On se relève et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour nous préparer deux chocolats chaud. Quand je reviens, il le prend avec quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance et encore plus d'amour dans le regard, alors je prends une première gorgée en rougissant légèrement. Le liquide me brule la gorge mais j'aime bien ça, surtout avec ce froid. Il me tire doucement par la manche, je le regarde interrogatif. Mais je trouve aussitôt la réponse dans son visage sérieux et ses yeux brillants. Je pose ma tasse sur la table de nuit et fais pareil avec la sienne et je me penche doucement. J'aime observer son visage juste avant de l'embrasser, j'adore voir ses joues se teinter et ses paupières se fermer lentement. Nos lèvres se touchent enfin, je sens sa bouche frémir sous la mienne tandis que le baiser gagne en intensité, me faisant décoller. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt, nos langues se retrouvent et commencent un doux combat de tendresse.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Que dire de plus ?

**Je l'aime.**

Je m'arrête et il nous retourne. Je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, lui sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle sur mon épaule. Une révélation à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention avant me frappe soudain avec la force d'un camion citerne : ses mains s'agrippaient à moi avec la force d'un homme qui se noie, et elles tremblent. Elles tremblent.

Avant, Sasuke faisait des arts martiaux et avait une force développée. Aujourd'hui il a arrêté et même quand il s'accroche à moi comme ça de toutes ses forces, il ne doit pas avoir plus de force que la frêle Hinata. Je me crispe légèrement sous la colère et la tristesse. **Aujourd'hui son corps est épuisé, il tient à peine debout, comme s'il avait combattu sans relâche depuis dix ans, comme si le poids de ses pensées étaient trop lourd pour son corps meurtri. Son corps et épuisé. Son esprit aussi. Et pourtant il a trouvé la force de sourire, de rire, d'y croire, et surtout de m'aimer**.

Je voudrais que tout s'arrête maintenant, tant qu'il est lové contre moi. Je voudrais que sa mère se réveille de son état de léthargie. Je voudrais que son père arrête de boire. Je voudrais que son corps ne garde aucunes séquelles de tout ça. Je voudrais que son frère ne soit jamais mort. Je voudrais ne plus jamais le voir repartir avec ce sourire alors qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, s'en allant dans cet enfer, sans jamais reculer. Je voudrais qu'il reste pour toujours avec moi.

**Pendant des semaines, j'ai rêvé qu'un soir en le raccompagnant chez lui sur ma moto, je dirais c'est plus possible, ça ne peut plus durer, tu ne peux plus supporter ça, que je ferais demi-tour avant d'arriver dans sa rue. Pendant des semaines, j'ai rêvé qu'au dernier feu rouge, ou bien qu'au moment de couper le contact pour le laisser descendre, il dirait s'il te plait Naruto, ne me laisse pas là-bas, ça fait trop mal, que je lui répondrai vient avec moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal.**

**Pendant des semaines, j'ai rêvé qu'un jour je tournerai la manette de gaz, accélérant, nous projetant tous les deux contre un mur, unis pour toujours.**

Mais c'était ridicule, absurde, égoïste. Alors j'ai arrêté d'y rêver, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de privé Sasuke de sa vie, de sa famille qu'il aimait malgré tout. Je l'aime trop pour le priver de ça.

-Tu restes diner ce soir ? Lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya sur ses bras pour pouvoir m'observer à son soul. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait, mais quand nous nous perdons l'un dans les yeux de l'autre comme maintenant, son visage s'adoucis encore plus que ses traits naturels le sont. Et je suis sur que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot dans ses moments là.

-J'ai acheté de la soupe à la tomate, déclarais-je.

C'est peut-être enfantin, mais je sais qu'il adore les tomates. Il lève un de ses bras et me frappe doucement sur le crane.

-Idiot, dit-il en souriant.

Je me sens tellement bien là, sa chaleur dans mes bras, son visage au dessus du mien, son sourire reflété dans mes yeux. Je sais que lundi matin, il va arriver au lycée, sa démarche sera vacillante, son pas lourd et hésitant, son sourire douloureux, ses bras tremblants, et ses yeux mouillés. Il s'efforcera de faire comme si de rien était, et moi aussi, parce que je lui ai promis. Et le soir venu j'attendrai encore qu'il vienne se réfugier chez moi, comme je lui ai fait promettre, et que je le soignerai. Encore.

-J'ai vu Sakura ce matin en allant faire mes courses, dis-je pour ne plus y penser.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je souris. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. Il n'y a pourtant pas de raisons.

-Elle allait rejoindre Gaara je crois, annonçai-je.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous cachent encore qu'ils sortent ensemble, ça se voit trop, rétorqua-t-il.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, il rosit et sourit. Je souris tendrement et déclare :

**-Tu sais Sasuke, tout le monde a ses secrets. Et certains doivent rester au fond, là où on les a planqués, comme il y a en certains que l'ont ne veut pas dévoiler. Moi, mon secret, je peux te le dire. C'est que quand on aura l'âge, je t'emmènerais quelque part où la musique est si belle que les gens dansent dans les rues.**

Son sourire s'agrandit, la douceur dans ses yeux aussi. Je suis assez surpris en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier. Les miens s'agrandissent, et mon cœur s'accélère de soulagement. Ce pourrait-il que malgré tout l'amour qu'il porte à ses parents, il soit arrivé à la limite de ce qu'il supporte ?

-Eh, Sasuke…Appelai-je.

Il m'envoie un sourire pour m'encourager à continuer. Un faux sourire. Un sourire dur, triste et tremblant. Son sourire habituel.

-Reste dormir ici ce soir, annonçai-je.

Il hoche la tête.

-Et demain soir, continuai-je.

Il me regarde interrogatif, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et enchaine :

-Et après demain soir aussi.

Il me laisse continuer, attentif.

-Tous les soirs en fait.

Il écarquille les yeux, je crois qu'il comprit où je voulais en venir. D'une phrase je lui confirme :

-Habite avec moi, Sasuke.

J'habite seul. Il habite dans une maison où on le détruit petit à petit, un peu plus chaque jour. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Il est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Je veux l'aider. Je veux le protéger. Mme si ça s'apparente à une fugue, à un acte irréfléchi, immature et qui va s'avérer compliqué, je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il retourne là-bas alors tout ira bien. Il ne verra plus une seul bouteille d'alcool de sa vie. Tout ira bien. Je l'aime.

Il hache doucement la tete. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, tombent sur les miennes. Il pleure vraiment cette fois. Mais il sourit. Et se blottit violemment dans mes bras, sa tete contre mon torse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le vois et l'entend pleurer de joie.

A la pensée qu'il ne souffrira plus jamais et qu'il restera avec moi, je pleurs avec lui.

On s'endort comme ça. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je rêve d'un avenir joyeux à deux, et non pas du corps meurtri de Sasuke. On se réveille, on s'embrasse, on parle, on s'embrasse encore. Encore et encore.

Je l'aime.

**Je aime être à ses coté, respirer son odeur, effleurer son bras. Je pourrais passer des heures comme ça à le regarder, son nez droit, ses lèvres, ses mèches noir qui retombent devant ses yeux. Et quand il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, il y a ce sourire à ses lèvres, incroyablement doux et tranquille, et alors je me dis que nous avons la vie, toute la vie devant nous. Mais pas n'importe quelle vie. Une vie sans la solitude de mon enfance, sans la dureté de son présent, sans la peur de notre avenir. Une vie sans inconnu, une vie sereine. Une nouvelle vie. Notre nouvelle vie.**

-Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

**Et qu'aujourd'hui est le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie.**

Samedi soir, il me dit je rentre chez moi, je prends un sac avec mes affaires, je le prends demain et je m'installe chez toi. Je souris, j'hoche la tete, je l'embrasse, je lui dis je t'aime, il me répond moi aussi, demande un autre baiser que je lui donne aussitôt et s'en va. Je le regarde tourner au coin de la rue, s'en allant vers cet enfer pour une dernière fois sans reculer et j'espère que son père n'aura pas bu ou ne remarquera rien.

Le lendemain, quand j'entre en classe, je remarque la place vide de Sasuke, les regards humides, plein de larmes ou choqués de mes camarades. La directrice est là, elle pose une main sur mon épaule, ses yeux sont humides.

Elle me dit que Sasuke est à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, tu me détestes pas trop pour la fin, hein, Ha-chan? les autres non plus d'ailleurs.<strong>

**Pour le titre: "Doll of hope and love, doll of pain and love"**

**C'est assez simple en fait, le "Doll" qui signifie "poupée" ou "marionette" en anglais, c'est parce qu'ils sont les victimes ou les marionettes de leur sentiments. A savoir l'amour (envers Sasuke) et l'espoir (que son petit ami ne souffre plus un jour) pour Naruto, et l'amour (envers Naruto) et la douleur (envers sa famille) pour Sasuke.**

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plut...(même si j'en doute)**

**Erza**


End file.
